


Reconciliation

by facetheraven56



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post Journey's End, Rose is a lesbian, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetheraven56/pseuds/facetheraven56
Summary: Rose returns to our universe to see Martha for a surprising reason





	Reconciliation

Martha Jones flashed a strained smile. The blonde girl sitting across from her slowly drank her coffee in silence.

She still held some resentment towards Rose, even after all this time. She was the absent companion her Doctor would mention often, staring wistfully off into the distance and wishing she was still around. "Rose would know," he sometimes said. The Doctor had told Martha that she wasn't a replacement for her, of course - and yet, he never quite managed to reassure her of that promise.  
And here they were together, sitting and drinking coffee. Martha, the woman who'd fallen for the Doctor, and Rose, the woman who the Doctor loved instead.

"So, erm," stuttered Martha, feeling the silence uncomfortable. "Why did you want to see me?"

Rose looked thoughtfully at her. "I just felt like seeing a friend," she said.

"Are we friends?"

"We both traveled with the Doctor, yeah? I think that counts." She smiled warmly at Martha, but Martha didn't return the grin. Rose's face fell slightly.

"Did he ever tell you? The Doctor?" asked Martha.

"Tell me what?"

Martha took a deep breath. "That I was in love with him."

Rose's shocked expression told her the answer was no.

"Blimey," said Rose.

"Yeah," Martha replied, with a hint of sarcasm. "It wasn't easy, you know, coming right after you. I was looking at nobody but him, and he kept mentioning you all the time ..."

"Of course he did," sighed Rose.

"... And then I actually met you, when we were fighting those Daleks and stuff, and like ... no offense or anything," Martha looked over worridely at Rose. "I just thought ... of course. Of course she's just some hot blonde."

"Why would anyone take offense at that?" giggled Rose. There was a slight smirk etched across her face.

Martha continued her rant, her long repressed feelings coming out in a flood. "And then you got to go live in that parallel world with that copy of him and live happily ever after and all that and I just ..." She trailed off into a bitter silence, unable to find the words.

Rose smiled. "It's not all happy ever after, y'know."

"Yeah, but still ..." said Martha, before Rose cut her off.

"But seriously, though. Me and that Doctor, the copy of him ... things ... well, things haven't really worked out the way I thought."

It was Martha's turn to looked shocked. "Yup," sighed Rose, "Sort of why I decided to hop back to this dimension for a bit. The Doctor said it was impossible, but I found a way." She grinned triumphantly.

"What went wrong?" asked Martha curiously.

Rose shrugged. "I was only nineteen when I fell in love with him ... maybe I just realised I was young and foolish. Suddenly, it just wasn't the same."

She leaned over and whispered. "Also, the copy version ... well, he's also part Donna. I couldn't put up with that."

Both women burst out laughing. "Nothing against Donna though," said Rose quickly, "but still, that wasn't really a feature of the man I loved. He's a totally different man."

"You've broken up with him, then?" asked Martha.

"Pretty much," said Rose.

"And you've come back to this dimension to see ... me?" Martha felt suddenly confused.

"Yeah. Why not?" asked Rose, smiling.

"Why not find the Doctor?"

"He's hard to find. Plus ... like I said, I sorta fell out of love with him. He's probably regenerated now anyway."

They returned to sitting in silence, though it was not as tense as before. Rose took another sip of her coffee before speaking once more.

"So do you really think I'm hot, then?" she asked.

Martha choked on her drink. "W - what?!"

"You said I'm a 'hot blonde'," said Rose, now smirking. "Those were your exact words."

"I - I mean, you ... you are very attractive ..."

"Thanks," said Rose brightly, maintaining her smirk - though Martha noticed she'd begun to blush a little too.

"I just thought ... well, what I meant was, 'of course the Doctor's ex is more attractive than me'. Or something." Martha stopped before she dug her hole any deeper.

Rose leaned across and warmly placed a hand on Martha's. Martha's heart did a leap, though she wasn't sure why.

"Martha," said Rose seriously, looking her straight in the eye, "You are easily one of the most attractive women I've ever met." Martha laughed, turning away from Rose's gaze.

"Seriously, though!" Rose continued. "Anyone would be lucky to be with you. Don't doubt yourself."

Rose didn't remove her hand. Martha grasped it tightly and smiled weakly at her.

"Do you want to know why I really fell out of love with the Doctor?" Rose whispered, a bit nervously.

"You just told me, didn't you?" asked Martha.

"Nah," said Rose, still whispering. "Well, it was sorta true, but ... the main reason was ... well, I realized that I actually like girls."

There was a moment's pause as Martha tried to take in the information. She was acutely aware of Rose's hand still grasping her own.

"Oh," she said finally.

Then, she realized.

"Is - is that why you came to see me?" she asked.

Rose smiled shyly. "A bit, yeah," she admitted.

Then she hastily added: "If you don't like girls, you know, that way, I'll -"

"No, no," said Martha. "Stay. I mean, I ... I don't know if I do, but ..."

"How about we find out?" asked Rose in a low, almost husky voice. She leaned across the table and pressed her lips softly to Martha's.

It was like something awoke inside Martha's brain. Suddenly, every kiss she'd ever had with a man was forgotten, and she melted into Rose's delicate touch. This was new, exciting and yet terrifying, and somehow ... better than anything she'd ever experienced.

Rose pulled away after a few seconds, but to Martha it felt like a blissful eternity.

"That ... that was nice," she said.

"It really was," smiled Rose.

Martha bit her lip, her mind whirring with a jumble of thoughts. "Could we go back to my place and do it some more?" she asked.

Rose beamed brightly. "That sounds like a great idea," she said.

She paid for the coffee before dragging Martha out the door by her hand


End file.
